You Don't Even Know Me
by louise2010
Summary: Bella has moved back with Charlie&Emmett after being expelled from her last school. Edward is the beautiful all American Boy that Bella finds it fun to tease.But what happens when Edward needs some help in the sex department? Rated M:Potty mouths
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is the same story from ForeverDawn23 account, the other account was giving me some issues so I've joined accounts with my cousin. I will put up all chapters once I get to them and start updating as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience and understanding!(:  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the lovely characters go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!(:**

**REVIEW(:  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Getting There

"Bella you're going to live with your father and that's final, I don't want to hear you whine anymore…Isabella are you listening to me." I laughed.

"Fuck no." I answered only to have Hailey tattle on me.

"Mommy Bella said a bad word!" Phil and Renee glared at me, which only made me laugh even more.

"Oh shut the fuck up will you!" I screamed, Hailey was my annoying half sister, she was six I was almost positive the Devil's incarnate.

"Isabella Marie, you will not speak to your sister in that way do you hear me? I will not tolerate it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm going to pack I've decided that I'm going to leave tonight." My mother opened her mouth about to protest, but I glared at her so she closed her mouth and went back to talking with Hailey and how it was bad to copy what I say and that she could get in BIG trouble it she had ever cursed.

I went up stairs and jumped on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week to put me in the position of being sent to live with my father Charlie and Brother Emmett.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella I am sorry to say but we can no long tolerate your performance at this institution." My principal said to Renee, Phil and I. _

_I was being expelled for constant fighting, smoking, drinking, cursing at teachers, and the constant skipping of classes. I can't help that school is fucking boring, the teachers are major assholes and the catty bitches are just that annoying catty bitches. _

"_You are a very bright girl and are very well educated, though the faculty and I have discussed your performance for the past year and we have confirmed that you shall no longer be welcome at Phoenix Public Schooling. You are to say your goodbyes to all your friends and then we wish that you evacuate the premises immediately. I hope you understand why we must take action now." I nodded and walked out to sit in the office to wait for Phil and Renee to stop talking to Principal Hawkins._

_I decided to text Emmett and let him know of my arrival._

_Hey Em, guess what I'm coming to live with you and Dad, hope you got the space for me. -Love B(:_

_Damn B, what did you do now? LOL and of course we got room Dad always had the spare bedroom ready just in case you wanted to come home. So when will we be seeing you?-Em_

_I wood think at the end of the week, and I got expelled! Gotta go tho, see u when I get there!-B_

"_Isabella let's go I'm so disappointed in you." I sighed and rolled my eyes I'd buy my ticket to Washington and be out of their hair before they could say ._

_End Flashback_

So I was packing to go live with my father and brother for the duration of my senior year. I dragged my bags down the stairs and went to put them in the cab that either Renee or Phil had called.

"Bella Hun you don't have to go tonight why not go in the morning I mean you would have to wait until morning anyway."

"Renee if you wanted me to stay an extra night why is there a cab in the driveway?" I looked at her; she crossed and uncrossed her arms.

"Phil called for it not me," like that was any better the guy that never talks to me or shows any emotion around me called the cab without my mother knowing.

"Well I already changed my flight and told Em and Dad that I was coming earlier then intended." I jumped in the cab and told him to go to the airport pronto.

"Isabella aren't you going to say goodbye?" I looked out the window and shook my head.

"Why should I you hate me and I don't like you very much right now so I think it would be better for both of us if we just go without any of the commotion." I waved and told the cab driver to drive or I was cutting him of a tip.

Once at the airport I gave the man my bags and told him my flight number, I checked in and walked to my gate, luck was in my favor they had already boarded the plane.

Once I found my seat I was happy to see that no one was in my row, it was a rather late flight so I really didn't expect that many people to be on it.

Washington was about five hours away and that would put me in Port Angeles at about one in the morning, then I'd have to take a connecting flight to Forks National Airport, and that was about an hour flight. I wouldn't arrive at Charlie's until about two-thirty since there was a thirty minute drive from the Airport to his house.

As the plane took off I looked out the window and watched the sunset. It was beautiful especially in the air.

"_We have now reached the max flying height and you are free to use your electronics. Thank you."_ The stewardesses announced to the people on the flight, I took this opportunity to text Emmett and tell him that I was on my first flight. Then I took out my ipod and listen to Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence. It was one of my favorite songs, and no I'm not emo or anything like that I just like their music.

By the end of the song I felt myself drift to sleep.

I was awoken by someone shaking me, my eyes fluttered open, and was met with the stewardess.

"Miss I'm sorry to disturb you but we have landed and everyone must get off the plane so it can return back to Phoenix." I nodded my head and told her thank you. I grabbed my carry-on and made my way off the plane. I checked in for my next flight and then walked to the gate. I wasn't so lucky this time apparently my Phoenix flight was early because I had to wait about an hour before the plane to Forks was ready.

Though the hour passed quickly, while I was waiting I grabbed a cup of coffee and a bagel from one of the many concession stands, I also grabbed a copy of the latest Rolling Stones Magazine.

I boarded the plane slept for the hour and was again awaked by a stewardess. I gathered my entire luggage and walked to the main entrance where I called a cab. The drive the Charlie's I couldn't fall asleep for one the cab driver was creeping me out and it was thundering and lightening out. Ugh I hate storms. Once I was at Charlie's the rain had lighten up to a misty rain for that I was grateful. I carried all my bags to the front porch and grabbed the key under the mat opened the door and set my bags on the ground. I tried to search for a light on the wall next to the door, when I was successful I shut the door and locked up.

I turned around only to be faced with the most disturbing sight ever, my brother in his underwear.

"Ugh Emmett couldn't you at least put some fucking pants on I mean come on I don't want to fucking see that." He smiled and picked up my bags.

"Why hello to you too lil' sis," he walked up the stairs and I followed, when we got to my room I saw that the attic stairs were down.

"Hey Em, what's up there?"

"My game room, Dad and I redecorated it last year. I nodded my head when I walked into my room I instantly loved it. It was an olive green color, with matching drapes, and bed set. The head board was brown as was the desk, dresser, and end tables.

"Emmett it's beautiful you and Dad definitely didn't do this."

"Of course we didn't Bella one of my friend's mom is an interior designer, she helped with everything. Well its really late I'm going to bed I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, Dad is on a last minute fishing trip, but will be back in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight Em," I gave him a hug and then remembered that he was practically naked. I jumped back from the hug.

"Night B, it's good to have you home," he smiled at me and walked out leaving me to sleep.

When I found my pajamas I changed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Line-

The next morning I woke up to the scent of bacon, sausage, and eggs. I got up threw a pair of sweats on and went down stairs. When I went into the kitchen Emmett was not alone.

"Good Morning," I smiled and sat at the table. I immediately started to put food on my plate and shoveling it into my mouth.

"Wow Em, she's just like you." I smiled at the blond bombshell across from me. I swallowed the food that was currently occupying my mouth and stuck my hand out to her.

"Hi, my name is Bella you must be Rose, I've heard lots about you from Emmett." I smiled,

"All good things I hope, she turned to smile at Emmett and I nodded.

"Yeah, he said tons, about how your nice, and don't take anyone's shit, that your smart and that you're in love with cars. Oh and that you're fantastic in bed, because you could do this thing with your legs that makes…"

"Bella, what the fuck," I looked at Emmett and smiled.

"What? I was just telling Rose what you told me over the emails we shared." He glared at me and then smiled.

"Okay then would you like for me to share with Rose your emails too?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What that I dated some asshole name James who got me into bad habits and then after he fucked me a couple of times left?" I raised an eyebrow at him and then turned back to Rose.

"I'm so glad we got to meet, I'm going to unpack and shit I hope to see you again." I ran up the stairs to start unpacking.

Once everything was in its rightful place, I went down stairs and saw the Charlie was home.

"Hey Dad, have a nice fishing trip?" He looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and smiled.

"Yes, I did actually; we caught about ten bass, and fifteen trout. I'm glad because Harry Clearwater can make his famous homemade fish fry, my mouth waters just thinking about it."

I smiled, but then gagged a little at thinking of my father's mouth watering. Ugh that is just fucking nasty.

"So Bells how do you like your room? Mrs. Cullen and her kids worked hard on it." Emmett didn't tell me that kids worked on it.

"It's great, I love it, but Emmett didn't mention that kids had worked on it, because if they did they did really good job too."

Charlie started laughing, "Bella, kids meaning your age, Edward and Alice are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster children, you should meet them later they're coming over to meet you." I smiled great. In that moment I remembered something I hadn't had a cigarette in about eight hours, and if I didn't have one in the next two minutes I think I'm going to explode.

I told Charlie that I was going for a walk and that I'd be back later. I grabbed my coat and checked the pockets, success, my cigs and lighter were still in the right pocket I had left them in. I put my coat on and started walking down the street, when I got far enough away from Charlie's house I put the cig in my mouth and lit it.

"You know smoking is really bad for you," I laughed and turned to the voice which came from a tiny little pixie like chick. Though she was tiny she was absolutely beautiful. She had cerulean colored eyes and jet black chin length hair, though she was unnaturally pale.

"Run along little girl, isn't it your lunch time or something?" She laughed and continued walking toward me.

"Isabella that's no way to treat the person that helped decorates your room. Is it?" I laughed.

"Charlie told me that some woman named Mrs. Cullen and her children helped me." She nodded her head.

"That would be me, my mother, brother we decided to help, when you told Emmett that you were coming home earlier this week. I'm Alice Cullen."

"Bella, but you could call me B if want." I shrugged my shoulders and continued smoking.

"Alice who's your friend," I turned toward the voice this guy had to be the most ridiculously sexy guy I've ever seen. His face was perfect, like it was carved from stone or something. He had these bright, piercing green eyes with long eyelashes around them, and high cheekbones like a fucking super model. And he had a wide, square, angled jaw. He had bronze colored hair that was sloppy, and it stuck out in all different directions as if he had just rolled out of bed and the way the sun reflected off it, made it sparkle, you can tell he was the only one that could pull it off.

" Edward, this is Chief Swan's daughter, Bella." I waved and then groaned when I saw my cig was running short.

"Ah, so this is the mysterious Isabella Swan," I growled I hated when people used my full name to label me. He put his hands up in surrender. I laughed and stomped out my cigarette.

"Well, Alice I better get going I just told Charlie that I was going for a walk." She shook her head,

"You have to come inside and meet everyone, thought I'm pretty sure you met Rose this morning." I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders it's not like I wanted to go home anyway there was nothing to do.

We walked inside and as I passed Edward I'm pretty sure I felt him smell me. What the fuck? I looked at him weird and he blushed, HA!

"Hey everyone look who decided to join us?" About five pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

"Bella, that's Lauren, Edward's girlfriend, that's Jasper, my boyfriend, and you know Rose, Edward, and I, oh and of course Emmett."

"Bellerina, you're here," Emmett got up from his current position on the couch and gave me a hug.

"Em…Can't…Breathe! Need…Airr!" He put me down and then glared at me.

"What?" He crossed his arms and continued to glare.

"You know what, why do you smell of smoke?" I laughed, really that's what that was about?

"Emmett, I told you that James started me and it's very difficult to stop. And I don't think I want too anyway it calms me down." He shook his head at me and went to sit back on the couch.

"You do know that it only makes you feel calm you actually don't calm down your body actually just gets more hyper." I turned to the sound of Edward's voice and glared.

"Mind your own fucking business, Eddieboy."

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that," I heard a high pitched voice say, this came from the blond girl, that I think Alice said her name was Lauren.

"That's your girl Eddie, oh man you could do so much better." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek just to piss Lauren off, but found that when my lips touched his cheek I felt tingling sensation, and it freaked me the fuck out.

"Like who?" He whispered back.

"Me," I gave him a quick peck on the lips, well I wouldn't really say it was a peck because my lips barely touched his. I heard a couple people gasped, and when I turned back to look at Lauren she was glaring at me. I smiled at her in return.

"So I'm going to head home for the reminder of the night, Em, Rose you comin'" They shook their heads, everyone still had a shocked look on their faces, including Edward.

"Well, then until tomorrow." I waved and walked out but not before I took out another cig and lit it.

"Bella put it out!" I heard Emmett scream; I gave him the finger over my shoulder not even bothering to turn around and continued walking out.

Forks, Washington was about to get rather interesting.

* * *

**I would really like to hear your thoughts so press the green button and if your confused just message me!(: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the lovely characters go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!(:**

**REVIEW(:  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: School Sucks No Matter Where It Is.

School sucks no matter where it is. Only difference between Phoenix and Forks was there were less students and faculty. I still had to wake up extremely early and I still had to deal with the catty ass bitches. But the fact there were less was a major plus, that meant less people who hate me, not that I cared.

"Bellarina hurry the FUCK up… OW Dad!" I started laughing obviously Em got reprimanded for his cursing.

"I'll be down there in a minute, make sure to save me breakfast because I'm warning you two now I am a major bitch when I don't get my fuel!" This was a hundred percent true, you do not want to see me when I skip a meal during the day, trust me.

"Bella language Renee might have allowed it but I do not." Ha, Renee hated my mouth but what could I say I love fucking cursing.

I looked myself in the mirror and assessed my outfit for the day. My favorite pair of skinny jeans with my black cropped shirt that stopped at about my bellybutton, with a black beanie and matching converses. I unplug my iphone from the charger and placed it in my back pocket. I looked myself in the mirror one more time, but then remembered I don't give a fuck what I look like, and walked down the stairs. I looked on the table to see there was no fucking food and then looked around to see no Emmett or Charlie anywhere in sight.

"You gotta be shittin' me." I said to myself, I looked in the fridge and nothing. I fucking hate living with guys, Charlie was at work so I couldn't take my anger out on him; well I guess I was taking it out on Emmett. I warned them I'm a bitch when I don't eat I guess they thought I was playing. Then I remembered I had no clue how to get to the high school.

"I guess I'm calling a cab." I phoned the cab service and they said they'll be right over. Not even five minutes later the cab was outside beeping.

"Whoa that was fast," I grabbed my leather jacket and ran outside, what do you know it's fucking raining.

"I'm going to kill fucking Emmett."

Once at the school I ran inside to prevent from getting wet. Fucking rain, when I was walking around to find the main office I saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Lauren, Edward, and a couple other kids that I didn't know talking in a circle by their lockers. I walked right up to Emmett and punched him in the gut, he doubled over in pain.

"I FUCKING WARNED YOU!" He looked up and fucking smiled, he stood up and coughed a couple times.

"Sorry Rose," She gave me a quizzical look until I punched Emmett in the dick this time.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK," He screamed and went down on his knees, I smiled.

"Next time think twice before you and Dad eat all the motherfucking food!" I waved to everyone and told them I'd see them later, as I walked to the main office, everyone I passed was looking at me.

"What the fuck are ya'll looking at!" I screamed and everyone scrambled to do something else. I don't care if I came off as a bitch, I didn't get my fucking breakfast this morning.

When I walking into the main office there was a heavy-set lady maybe in her sixties sitting at a desk behind the counter typing on the computer in front of her.

"Can I help you, darling?" I put on the best smile I could muster and asked her for my schedule.

"Name," She asked.

"Isabella Swan," She looked at me funny but then shook her head and went to type my name in the schedule, she soon got up and walked over to the counter.

"This is your schedule for the semester, and here is a map of the school, oh and also a slip that you need all your teachers to sign." I nodded my head and was about to walk out when she called me back.

"Your Charles Swan's daughter aren't you?" I looked back and nodded my head.

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing I was just asking, you don't look very much like him." I smiled.

"Yeah I take after my mother," She nodded her head and went back to typing.

I walked out the office door to see Emmett standing there was a brown paper bag.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Your breakfast, I went to the bagel shop down the street and got you a bagel with veggie cream cheese, like when we were kids, oh and a Tropicana Orange."

"Oh thanks bro," I smiled grabbed the bags and walked away.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?" I looked back and smiled.

"Nope," and with that I walked to my first class, I find no point in saying sorry to people, you do something you shouldn't say sorry for it otherwise you really you really didn't mean what you did.

I walked to my first class and had the teacher sign the slip.

"I would like for you to say a little something about yourself," I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head.

"Attention people, we have a new here today, Isabella would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I got up in front of the class and looked around the room a couple of times before I started talking.

"Name's Bella, and yeah I'm Emmett's baby sis, but if you saw the incident in the hall you know there is nothing baby about me. Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you it's as simple as that." I walked to the back where there was an open seat. Thankfully there was no one next to me, I pulled out the bagel and OJ Em had gotten me. When I took a bite out of the bagel I quietly moaned it was so good.

"You know you can't eat in here." I looked to my right to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring back at me, I immediately thought of James and grimaced. Though I then remembered that James was gone and wasn't going to bother me anymore. I looked at the kid next to me and recognized he was one of the kids that were talking to Em this morning.

"You saw what happened to my brother this morning?" He nodded, and I smiled.

"Well that will be happening to you very soon if you stop me from eating my breakfast…." I let the sentence stray a bit so he would understand I wanted to know his name.

"Mike Newton," I nodded, and then went back to eating my bagel. When I was finished the class was basically over, fuck I missed everything.

"You are now free to talk amongst each other for the reminder of the period." 'Mr. Whatever the fuck he name was' said.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanna sit with me at lunch today?" I looked up and at Mike, and saw that he had a pleading look on his face.

"Nah, I'm gunna go get another bagel for lunch." What I wanna another one, that shit was fucking good.

"Oh umm… Okay." I could feel he was going to ask me about tomorrow, but the bell sounded and I sighed in relief.

Saved by the bell, I knew I liked that show for some reason or another.

Line-

On my way to the bagel store my phone started going off.

I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Emmett.

"What Emmett," I heard his bellowing laugh come from the other end.

"Where are you," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm walking to the bagel store to get another one of those fuck-awesome bagels you got me." I hung up the phone. Once I got another bagel and was back at school I went to the side of building. There was some kid standing on the side smoking, my gaydar started going off and I was immediately reminded of Riley back home.

He looked at me and smiled, "so if it isn't the Black Swan."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," I laughed.

"You know like these a black sheep in the family, but instead you're the black swan." I laughed and shook my head.

"Ryan," he simply said and I knew he was stating his name.

"Bella," He nodded already knowing that.

"So Ryan what's with the whole pretend image you got going on here?" He looked at me in confusion, and I smiled Riley hated when I was this forward but I could care less.

"Excuse me?"

"I know, you don't have to pretend with me, I had a gay best friend back in Phoenix." I raised an eyebrow at him secretly telling him that I can see through the image he's trying to project. "I won't say anything I didn't with Riley and I won't with you." He was so quiet exactly the way Riley was when I first told him I knew.

"How do you know that I'm gay?" I laughed and just pointed to my head. "What can you read minds or something?" I laughed and told him no.

"But my BF Riley from back home never stopped talking about the entire closet gay population at our school, and when I say nonstop I mean _nonstop_, though I am pretty happy now because I found you."

"Are you shitting me? You are shitting me right?" I shook my head 'no'.

"So are we friends?" I stuck out my hand wanting a handshake. He took my small petite hand in his and shook it.

"Friends," he nodded his head in agreement, and I was finally happy about moving to Forks, something that I actually like about this place, well besides my father and brother. Though that's completely different type of caring.

I took out my smokes and lit one, Ryan raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know smoking is horrible for your health," I laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You're one to talk you don't think I saw you with one in your mouth not even ten seconds ago?" He laughed, and then asked me something I wasn't ready to talk about yet.

"Who got you started; it was my parents for me." I looked up at the sky to stop the tears from coming. "Hey B you okay?" I looked at him and I'm guessing he saw the tears in my eyes because he crushed me to his chest and laid his head on top of mine.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything now, I can wait." I nodded and told him thank you.

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The school bell sounded telling us that lunch was over and it was time to head to our next class.

"What do you have next," I pulled my schedule out my back pocket and saw I had P.E.

Great, just what I need.

Ryan and I were walking to the gym when we heard yelling coming from the opposite hallway. Ryan tried to pull me away, but I wanted to listen especially when I saw who the yelling was between.

"Lauren, I'm done we're finished." Edward looked fucking angry I wonder what the slut did now.

"Eddie, you don't mean that, I told you it didn't mean anything I swear we were both drunk and had no control over what we were doing." I looked at Ryan and saw he was staring at Edward's ass, I laughed quietly and he turned toward me and stuck his tongue out.

"Lauren I don't wanna hear it, you were _doing_ it with him in the janitor's closet. So unless you drank in school, which I know you didn't, you were doing him sober." Ryan and I laughed, Edward couldn't even say fucking or sex, he had to say doing it.

"Ugh, look at you, you can't even say fucking. I'm glad you caught me, because at least Mike puts out!" Lauren screamed in Edward's face.

"Did you ever think that I didn't wanna put out because I knew you have a disease ridden thing?"

"You make it sound like I have a dick!" She screamed in his face and he shrugged in return.

"How would I know, for all I knew you could have had one the entire time I went out with you."

Ryan and I couldn't hold it in anymore we started laughing so hard that Edward and Lauren turned toward us.

"Can you mind your own business?" Lauren said. I pulled Ryan toward Lauren and Edward.

"Lauren, Edward just broke up with you because you cheated on him. I think he wants you to go now." She glared at me and Ryan wasn't having that, he pushed me aside and told Lauren to fuck off and to leave Edward alone.

"Oh so that's how it is, Edward your gay aren't you?" I started cracking up, this girl was fucking hopeless.

"No Lauren I'm not… homosexual," Ryan was the one who cracked this time.

"Come on Ryan…Edward let's skip the rest of school." Ryan started following but Edward was standing firmly in place.

"You coming," I winked at him, letting him know there was a double meaning.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here," I shrugged my shoulders and walked out with my arm around Ryan.

"You do know that we can get into serious trouble doing this right?" I looked at Ryan and sighed.

"I thought you were going to do this without any problems," we were currently walking through the forest looking for a creek or something.

"B I would love to go skinny dipping with you..." I cut him off.

"Then why won't you?" He smiled and said it was still light out.

"So it's the best fucking time to go!"

Finally after looking for at least two hours we came across large pond. I immediately stripped down to my bra and panties and jumped in looking at Ryan daring him to join me.

"Aw what the heck!" Ryan stripped down to his boxers, and did a cannonball jump in.

"Why the fuck is it always the gay guys that have the fuck hot bods?" I asked him and he laughed.

Ryan shrugged and simply said, "Well I have a 'hot fuck bod', as you so quaintly put it, because I like to go to the gym and work out with my fitness partner Taylor." It made me smile to see that Ryan didn't think he had to pretend around me like he does at school.

"Ehm," Ryan and I turned around to see my father looking down at us.

"I got a call about two teenagers trespassing on private property by what Renee tells me about your exploring tendencies I should've known you were involved, Bella." Charlie said using his police voice.

"Well I'll have you know Dad that this was entirely my fault and Ryan here was just sharing the fun." Charlie then looked at Ryan and grimaced.

"Bella, you should learn that if your going to engage in sexual activities, they should be kept indoors." This time it was my turn to grimace.

"Dad we're just friends, and if you'd be so kind as to EVER say sexual activities in my presences again that'd be great!" Ryan started chuckling, and then smiled at Charlie.

"Yes sir, we're just friends I don't like B, in that way." The recognition registered on Charlie's face and he sighed in relief.

"Well now that, that's covered, I would appreciate it if you two could come out of the pond get dressed and go home. Son your welcome to come by our house if you'd like."

"Cool, let's go B!" Ryan got way to excited and I knew why. We got out the pond and started pulling our clothing back on even though our bodies were soaked.

"EW, Ryan just EW!" Charlie had walked back to his cruiser by now and was pulling away.

"What your brother is fucking hot and you know it," I pretended to gag.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." We walked back to Ryan's car and started to head to my place.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the lovely characters go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!(:**

**REVIEW(:  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Teasing Edward is so Much Fun

Teasing Edward is hilarious, especially when he gets so flustered that his cheeks flame to the deepest red I've ever seen.

"Bella sweetheart you are going to give that boy a heart attack." Ryan said to me, and I laughed.

"No I'm not I only told him that I wanna fuck him, and now that he's free from the clutches of the Ice Queen, I have to take advantage while I can." He shook his head.

"Bella could you and Ryan come up to my room for a second? I would like to speak to the both of you." Ryan and I looked towards the balcony upstairs.

"Yeah sure Ali we'll be right there." I pulled Ryan's hand towards the stairs.

Once inside Ali's room we sat on the bed and she closed her door.

"Okay, now I have a few things to say first is, why the fuck did you tell me you were gay Ryan?" I was shocked how that fuck did she know?

"Alice I'm not gay," Alice smiled knowing better, I could tell she must have been listening to our conversation before at school without neither Ryan nor I knowing.

"Ryan sweets, I won't tell anyone and I know you are because I heard you and Bella's conversation on the side of the school, but before say anything no, no one was with me, and another thing, you called Bella sweetheart and she didn't punch you in the mouth. Because no offence Bells, but I know you would." I nodded my head, because believe it or not if Ryan wasn't gay and called me sweet heart I would probably punch him.

I turned to Ryan and whispered, "just tell her she already knows and you can trust her, if she says she won't tell anyone then she won't." He sighed and told Alice she was right.

"Eeeppp!"

"Holy Hell woman, you really gotta 'EP'?" She laughed and told me to shut up.

"Oh my God Ryan this is amazing I've always wanted a gay best friend to shop with, too bad I have Jasper otherwise I'd hunt guys with you too," Alice wagged her eyebrows at him.

"Um, Ali I hope you're not saying that your unhappy with that piece of hunk you call your boyfriend, because I'm known to turning real men gay."

I looked at him disbelievingly, "oh my God Ryan you're a gay slut." He simply shrugged and smiled.

"Call me what you will, but I only rely the truth." He nodded to himself, and I just shook my head Riley was the same fucking way.

"So Alice what was the reason you told us to come up here?"

She laughed, "That was the reason, silly." I shook my head.

"Well I'm heading home, Ryan you coming or you staying here?" He said he would stay here for a bit and that I could use his car, Alice agreed she would take him to my house later to get his car.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door to walk out, but was blocked by Lauren.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I laughed at the tone of her voice.

"Well Lori is it? I just fucked your boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend." Then I passes by her and went to Ryan's car, when I looked back she was still frozen in the spot I left her in.

Once I arrived home I walked into the house seeing Charlie sitting on the couch watching baseball.

"Hey Charlie how was work?" He grunted which told me he wasn't into chit-chat right now. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way up to my room.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

I heard the lyrics to my ringtone go off. I looked at the caller I.D and saw Ali flashing back at me.

"Hello?"

Bella what the fuck did you say to Lauren, when you left?"

I started cracking, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Bella don't mess with me right now Lauren is over here right now screaming and carrying on about how you implied that you fucked Edward. So not only is she fucking flipping our but so is Edward." I sighed, I hated when shit like this happened.

"I'll be right over and settle everything okay Ali?" She laughed.

"You fucking better or I'll drag your ass over here and make you fix this shit, by the way Ryan said you're a crazy bitch and he loves you."

"Mhm tell him I love him too. See you in a bit."

She hung up and I set my phone down on my desk. I figured I should go over there and stop the yelling like I said, but I was feeling rather tired. I lay on my super comfy bed about to fall asleep when there was a not so subtle next on my door.

"Bella Marie, you better not be on that fucking bed, because I swear to God I may be small but I can knock down this door in a motherfucking heartbeat." Ah how I love Ali and her violence.

"Ali there is no need to knock the door down its unlocked," She walked in and saw me on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"You need to get to my house now," I sighed but I did tell her I would sort shit out.

I got off my bed and walked with Ali to her house down the street. When we opened the front door all I heard was yelling.

"You fucking asshole you let that diseased whore touch you are you insane?" I heard Lauren yell from somewhere in the house.

"They are downstairs in the game room." I nodded my head and made my way down.

"Lauren I have no clue what you're talking about, I didn't do anything with Bella and I don't appreciate you calling her a diseased whore when just this morning I caught you with Mike, who I might add has been with half the population in Fork, guys included." I smiled at Edward defending me.

"Edward, I told you he meant nothing to me, baby." Lauren went from yelling to whining in a split second, pathetic.

"If he meant nothing to you Lauren you wouldn't have done anything with him, and I understand that you are frustrated with me, but _you_ have to understand that I'm just not ready, and if you can't accept that then your crap out of luck.

"Whatever Edward I know that you're dying to get rid of that virginity of yours, but what I don't understand is why the fuck you won't give it to me. We have been together for a fucking year, and ill I got from you is a few heated make-out sessions, I can't stand it."

I decided it was time to make my appearance known, "Have you ever thought that he won't want to give it to you because he don't fucking trust you, or maybe he is afraid that you'll fucking leave him after your done? No of course you didn't think of that you only thought of yourself. I bet you never even asked him if you could have it, I bet you just figured you could take it while the two of you were in those heated hook ups. I have met many people in my life like you Lauren I even had one as a boyfriend, but at least he had the fucking decency to wait until I was ready and didn't nag me 24/7 about giving it up. And yeah he may be a guy and it may be weird that he doesn't wanna give it up, but maybe he just wants to wait for the right person to give it up to."

Lauren looked at me speechless, I could tell she wanted to say something, but decided against it. Lauren turned to Edward.

"Is what she said true?" I looked at him and saw that he had a smile on his face. I didn't know what the smile was for, but I had a feeling that I was right on point with my little rant.

"Yeah Lauren, Bella is right and it pains me to say this, but I don't think we can be together anymore." I was shocked, and let me tell you it takes a lot to shock me.

"You're breaking up with me?" I laughed, but then immediately covered my mouth.

"Yes, Lauren I'm officially breaking up with you, Bella made me realize that you are not the girl that I thought you we're. Plus I don't think I can even look at you the same way after you've been with Mike."

Lauren did one of those scream huff things you see in the movies, and stormed out, but not before I got my last word in.

"Oh and Carlisle might have some pamphlets about sexual transmitted diseases, and I would go get checked out if I were you, because there's no telling in what you could have." I laughed as she screamed again.

"So I think my work here is done," I turned around and decided I best go tell Ali what happened.

"So that's it you aren't going to say sorry for the commotion that you made, the fight me and Lauren got into was only because you told Lauren that you did me." I laughed and turned towards Edward.

"Number one Edward I never under any circumstances say sorry. And number two the word is FUCK! You need to learn how to curse because when you say words like did it, doing it, or anything like that, it makes you sound like you're a four year old who has not even the slightest idea to where babies come from. If you need I can always right it on your forehead in permanent marker." I shrugged and smiled when Edward said no thank you.

I nodded my head and walked upstairs to Ali's room. I didn't bother to knock and I instantly regretted it.

"Well, ride'em cowboy." I tipped my imaginary hat and Ali riding Jasper like her life depended on it, not to mention that Jasper had a fucking cowboy hat on his head.

"Get the fuck out Bella," I put my hands up in surrender, closed the door and I could have swore I heard Ali yell YEE-HAW!

"Oh man I need to get the fuck out this house." I shook my head and walked back down stairs. Edward was sitting at the kitchen island, with his head down and his shoulders slump.

"Edward, get over her she wasn't worth it anyway." He looked up at me and glared, scaring the living shit out of me, I mean this kid was pissed off.

"Leave me the _fuck_ alone Isabella." I smiled.

"Yay, Edward said his first curse word," I clapped my hands and patted him on the back.

"Isabella, I'm serious right now, can you please just leave me alone, all I want is to be alone." For the second time that day I put my hands up in surrender.

"Why are you so upset, I don't get it I thought I was doing you a favor getting rid of Lauren?" Edward looked up at me and glared.

"You just don't get it do you, my life was perfect before you moved here, I had a perfect girlfriend and perfect friends, I had a clear head and nothing could stop me from doing what I wanted, but now with you here I lose my girlfriend, Alice turned into a potty mouth and my head I can't even think straight." I laughed without humor.

"You think what you had been perfect, but open your fucking eyes Edward she fucking cheated on you and who the hell knows if that was even the first time? And don't you dare blame anything on me, I did absolutely nothing to your boring and pathetic life, so fuck you, you don't even know me, so you have no right to say I ruined your life, because believe me if I ruined you're life you would know."

"See that's where you're wrong Isabella my life was perfect and now that I think about it, I was ready to give Lauren my virginity, but now that idea is out the roof because a certain someone ruined it." Edward stood up and started walking towards me.

"Edward if you were really ready you would have said so down in the basement, but truth is you're not and that's okay, someone will eventually want your pathetic virgin ass." I walked out the door slamming it behind me.

'_Who the fuck does he think he is blaming me for everything that was going wrong in his life.' _

When I got home Emmett and Charlie were watching the game, I debated whether I should watch it with him or just go to bed. I decided to go with going to bed, I said goodnight to the only men I could truly trust and took my ass to bed.

Line-

I woke up in the morning tired as shit; I got so fucking sleep because of Edward. I thought about him all night not to mention how many dreams I had about the fight we had yesterday each one ending differently, us having sex, us getting into a fist fight, us deciding the past was the past and him claiming his love for me. I woke up every hour on the hour.

"Bella if you're not ready in the next ten minutes you have to take a cab again." I sighed and got out of bed. I decided I wanted to go naked to school, but I'd probably get into trouble because of that, so I threw a Beatles sweatshirt 'that was two sizes too big' over my head, and a pair of dark wash short shorts, my purple converses and threw my hair up into a bun. I rushed down the stairs only to get yelled at.

"Bella what the hell are you wearing?" Charlie said wide eyed.

"Um, clothes?" I answered knowing that's not what he meant.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are to go and change this instant. It is barely forty degrees outside are you nuts?" I saw Emmett scowling at me knowing neither of them approved of my outfit.

"Are you even wearing anything under that sweatshirt?" Emmett asked.

"Um, duh, you think I'm that much of a slut?" I laughed.

"Isabella, you better not be lying," I shrugged and walked out the door, I really didn't need to be reprimanded so early in the fucking morning."

When we got to the school I waited in the Jeep until school started. I soon saw Ali and Ryan walking up to the Jeep.

"Bella what the fuck did you say to Edward yesterday?"

"Nothing just the truth, why" she pointed a group of girls standing on the other side of the parking lots they were surrounding a guy, I didn't recognize until he looked right at me. it was Edward.

"He said he is getting rid of his virginity, he said something you told him made him realize he didn't want it anymore."

'_Oh shit what the fucking have you fucking done Bella.'

* * *

**REVIEW BECAUSE WELL YOU KNOW I LOVE READING YOUR THOUGHTS!(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the lovely characters go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!(:**

**REVIEW(:  
**

* * *

Chapter Four: Corruption? Are You Nuts?

Okay if this was any other person I would never take a second glance, but the fact that I was the cause of this disaster just made things ten times worse. I know what I had said to Edward was wrong, but I never thought he would actually take it to heart. I mean I'm a bitch and you're never supposed to take what a bitch says to heart.

I looked back at Edward and saw he was actually smiling. Ugh this shouldn't be my problem to fix, if Edward wants to be a playboy then fucking let him, why the fuck do I care.

_This is your problem, and you do care because you want him all to yourself._

Ugh.

"Alice I have no idea what you want me to do about that, there's nothing I can do. If Edward wants to give his virginity up to the first cunt he sees then I can't help that." I looked at Alice and shrugged.

"Yeah you will do something about it, because I'm not going to sit around and watch my brother give it up to some slutbag." I smiled.

"Point taken, but Ali I can't do anything about it I'm sorry."

"B, you started this and you're going to end it whether you like it or not."

"Ali, did you not hear me like a minute ago I can't do anything about him, he's made up his fucking mind do you not get it?" She huffed and glared at me but I can't help her.

"And B did you hear me you are going to fix this," I sighed she wasn't going to give up.

"Ali if you can tell me how then I will do my very best to try and fix this."

"You promise?" I promised her and pinky swore.

"I want you to convince Edward to give his virginity to you," I whipped around and looked at Ali '_Was she fucking kidding me? She was kidding right?"_

"You want me to corrupt him? Are you nuts he is not going to give me his virginity after what happened yesterday?"

"I bet you he will." I shook my head and looked at Ryan he was smiling at me.

"Your insane," I shook my head and walked to the main entrance to the school.

"You pinky swore, B and if you disappoint I'll probably never talk to you again." Ugh, I thought about it, do I really want to give up a perfect friendship with Ali, all because I don't want to do some stupid little bet with some boy's virginity?

No, no I don't think I do.

I turned back to Ali and nodded my head, "Fine you won, but I won't promise everything is going to work out right." She smiled and clapped her hands.

The first bell rang telling everyone to get inside, as I walked to my locker I saw Edward pushed against the locker by some whore with the shortest shorts, and lowest cut top I've ever seen. I mean really her shirt was so low that there was no way she could be wearing a bra, I shuddered at the thought, and not because I was cold.

I walked by shook my head and said, "Nasty, Edward just fucking nasty."

When I got to my first period class I took a seat in the back and stared doodling. I heard a chair scrape next to me, "That chair is taken." I said without looking up.

"Oh really and who is sitting in it?" I heard Edwards voice next to me, I took my pen and placed it on the chair.

"My pen, now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to doodle and I can't concentrate with you bothering me. And anyway don't you have to get to class?"

"This is my class, I just transferred in, my other class didn't meet my standards." When my pen landed in front of me I looked up at him.

"Didn't you hear me? Or are you suffering from lack of oxygen?" He laughed and sat down.

"You know that was incredibly rude Isabella." I turned and smiled at him.

"Whatever do you mean Eddie?" I laughed as his cocky smirk went to a glare.

"You know what I mean Isabella, I was having a very important conversation with Jenny and you rudely interrupted." His voice dropped an octave becoming all sexy and seductive and shit.

"You consider sucking face like the need for oxygen a conversation?"

"Yeah, I do, so I think you own me an apology." I sighed.

"When are people in this town going to understand that I don't fucking say sorry?" He held his hands up in defense and laughed.

"Why are you doing this Edward?" He looked away towards the front of the class and his eyebrows frowned.

"You know why Isabella, it feels like a burden having my virginity. Like people look down on me because I'm a seventeen year old boy who hasn't had sex with every hot girl I see. What you said to me yesterday made me realize that I don't want to wait, I just want to get rid of it."

I grimaced, "you make it sound like some sort of disease." He laughed without humor.

"I feel like I have a disease, Isabella and I want to get rid of it."

I sighed, _'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' _

"Then let me do it." Edward whipped his head around toward me with a look of confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'd rather do it myself then you going off and having some diseased whore do it for you, I mean what would it be like to have sex only once and then get a disease?"

"What?"

"Oh my God, are you dense? Do you want me to help you or not? We don't have to go straight to sex we could start out slow and then when you're _really ready_ to have sex we will."

"So what you're like my friend with benefits until we have sex and then we go back to hating each other."

I nodded my head, "If that's what you want, I mean we can still be friends but I would let you go so you have free rein to see other people."

Edward nodded his head and smiled, "Isabella, I think you have yourself a student." I laughed.

"Okay but I think we need to come up with some rules so that neither of us get hurt during our little agreement."

"Oh honey, I don't think my problem is _little_." Oh my god did he just imply what I think he did.

"I agree to teach you how to fuck pussy and you turn into some innuendo king, nice."

"What I'm not lying you'll soon find out I promise." He smiled at me and then turned toward the front of the classroom.

I texted Alice and told her we were good to go, I was starting to write the notes that were on the board, when I felt a hand on my knee. I looked under the table to see it was Edward's hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I whisper yelled at him.

"Nothing," Edward said innocently, his hand started making its way up my leg to the edge of my shorts.

'So much for my dry panties, thanks Edward.'

Edward was moving his fingers back and forth at the edge of my shorts, I bit my lip to stop from moaning, his fingers felt so good. Edward then put his fingers between my legs and started rubbing the seam of my shorts causing fantastic friction.

"Ugh Edward," I moaned but then cover my mouth with my hand realizing I was still in class.

"That's it Bella, moan my name." I moaned again at his voice in my ear, he started rubbing faster.

"Let go Bella, come on just let go," Those words were my undoing, I came, and hard.

"Oh my fucking God," I shuddered.

I turned too Edward "how the fuck did you learn that?" He laughed.

"I did some research, and wanted to try it out, I guess it worked."

The bell rang and Edward was out of his seat before I could form a response.

"What the fuck did I agree too?"

* * *

**DO I REALLY HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?(: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH THE BUTTON SO JUST DO IT, EVEN IF ITS JUST TWO LITTLE WORDS IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the lovely characters go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!(:**

**REVIEW(:  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: Rules and Regulations

Walking to lunch I was thinking about the rules and shit that I would have to write up for Edward and I, one I knew I wanted to include was, 'No seeing anyone else until we both agree that the teachings are over.' I don't need any drama and I sure as hell don't need any fights.

"B, over here," I heard Alice's high pitched voice call out to me. I walked over to her and sat across from Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rose were nowhere in sight. I wasn't an idiot to know where my brother was, I shuddered at the thought of my brother having sex.

"Ali, I'm going to murder your brother," she laughed and shook her head.

"What could Edward possibly do to you that would affect you in anyway?" I leaned over the table and whispered what Edward had done first period.

"So don't kill him get back at him," I thought about it and that wasn't a bad idea.

"Alice, my love do you have your darling brother's locker combination?" Alice looked at me and smiled knowing what I was planning. Jasper just looked confused, but I'm sure Ali will fill him in later.

Alice wrote down Edward's locker combo, and wished me luck. I walked out the café, but not before I grabbed my daily apple.

Biting my apple I walked up to Edward's locker and put in the combination, grabbing my present from inside my purse and placing it on top of his books where only the people around him will see it. Maybe if I'm lucky Emmett or Jasper will show it off to the entire school.

I wrote a simple note on one of the post-it notes that were in his locker.

I closed his locker and walked back to the café. I sat in the seat that I was previously occupying.

Alice winked at me and I smiled, Emmett and Rose were back, but Edward was still nowhere to be found. I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating my apple.

EPOV

After what I did to Isabella I felt like a pig, I couldn't face her during lunch, so I went to the bagel store down the street to eat. Driving back to the school I thought about Isabella and my agreement. She would teach me how to be sexually active, but what was she getting in return? Nothing.

"_Nothing, Are you a fuckwit? She's getting release, and free non-committed sex. Something I personally would kill for, but you're the one that controls me and our dick and I'm scared the way things are going Masen JR will never see what a pussy looks like."_

I looked at the passenger seat where Masen, my alter ego was sitting. Yeah my mind had created an alter ego, sew me. If you've ever seen that movie "Youth in Revolt", you know what I'm talking about. Masen Banger was my Francois Dillinger. Of course I'm the only one who can see him, and if you haven't guessed it already he was the one who hooked up with Jenny Dawn and got Isabella off not me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I told him, Masen just shook his head and laughed.

"_Edward, you pussy open your fucking eyes, she's hot, hotter than Lauren will ever be, and you have the opportunity to fuck her. So don't screw this up or I'll screw __**you**__ up, __**royally**__."_

"Whatever," I pulled into a parking lot space, and parked my car. I'd have to face Bella eventually today, because I'm going to her house to make the rules for this shindig.

When I got to my locker Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me.

"Where were you at lunch man?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I went to the bagel shop; I didn't want Cafeteria food today." I unlocked my locker and when I opened the door I saw some white lace panties lying on my book with a note." I picked up the note and read it to myself.

_Edward, I wanted to thank you for your wonderful gift first period that was the best fucking orgasm any guy has given me. So it's only fair you get something in return. Hopefully we could do that again sometime. ~B~_

"_Oh man she fucking got you, I didn't think she would do something like this, well at least you got something to jack off with now."_ Masen shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about you're the one who did that to her," Masen shook his head, _"It may have been me leading, but it was your hand bro."_

"Did you say something Edward?" I shook my head and tried to close my locker without Emmett or Jazz seeing the 'gift' Bella had left me in my locker, but God must hate me because the next thing I knew Jasper had the underwear in his hand, and Emmett was reading the note, aloud. And if things couldn't get any worse the bell rang and students started filling the halls.

"Damn, Edward what were you doing and why do these panties say Bella?" I looked at Jazz and glared, and took the panties from him and threw them back in my locker, I was about to take the note from Emmett when I saw his face. He apparently knew who 'B' was and it didn't help that Jasper said they say Bella inside.

"_Dude, fucking run." _I agreed with Masen and ran like my life depended on it, which it did.

"MY FUCKING SISTER ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!" Emmett ran after me while Jasper just laughed, when he should help me, he fucking caused this.

Emmett eventually caught up with me and slammed me against the lockers, people were starting to gather around, Emmett was about to punch me when I heard Bella's voice.

"Emmett McCarthy Swan put him the fuck down, right now."

"Bella stay the fuck out of this," Bella then walked up to him and punched him the side, his hand fell from around my neck and I slid to the ground.

"Emmett go cool off now," She screamed at him, but he wouldn't budge, "I said fucking go COOL THE FUCK DOWN!" He looked at her and walked down the hall and out the doors.

"What the fuck are you all looking at don't you have somewhere to be?" Everyone ran to their next class, and Bella sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" I glared at her, "Okay, I didn't know he was going to react that way, hell I didn't know he was going to read the note let alone figure out it was me. If you want we could leave and go to my place start our first lesson early?" I looked at her and was about to decline when Masen showed up behind her.

"_Just fucking do it you fucking pansy-ass," _

So I listened to Masen and said, "Sure". We went out the other set of doors, just in case Emmett wasn't fully cooled down yet.

When we got to her house and up to her bedroom, she handed me a piece of paper that was in one of her notebooks.

Curse Words and Phases for Edward to Say.

_Words: Fuck, shit, bitch, motherfucker, cunt, twat, bastard, asshole, pussy, cock, dick, piss off, tit, prick, turd, son of a bitch, whore, slut, douche-bag, and skank._

_Phases: Suck my cock, Fuck me, motherfucking shit on a stick (for when you get hurt), that's what she said._

"I think that's all them, but if I have anymore I'll add them on."

"So there are rules if this thing is going to work." I nodded and listened.

"There is no seeing other people while this is going on, if I catch you getting it on with another girl in any way other than hugging or talking the deal is off and you're on your own. If you want to break things early then tell me don't just assume things are done if I do not tell you. Another rule, if you want to try something don't hesitate to ask, these are your lessons and I'm your teacher therefore I want to help you in whatever you may need. Okay one last thing, this stays between us and the gang, which means Alice, Jasper, Rose and my brother, if I have guys coming up to me asking for lessons I will cut your dick off and sell it on Ebay. Got that?" I shuddered, but nodded my head in understanding.

"Good, now how about we talk a little more about these swear words shall we?"

Line-

BPOV

"What does cursing have to do with losing my virginity?" Edward asked me as he read the list.

"Well, if a girl wants you to talk dirty to her, then you're going to want to know what to say correct?"

"I guess, but why would I talk dirty to her?" I laughed, "Umm… Edward if a girl wants you to say suck my fucking cock would you?" He made a face and winced, that made me laughed harder.

"Exactly, so your first lesson is simple you have to say everyone one of those curse words at least once by Friday."

"Umm… Bella what happens if I can't say all of this words?" I hadn't thought about that I mean he can't very well go around say cock people will think he's gay or something.

"Well, you can skip two and only two, can you do that?" Edward nodded his head.

"I would think so; I mean how hard could it be."

"Okay well let's test it out, call me a cunt." Edward's eyes bugged out of his head.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, call me a cunt, if it's not that hard then you should be able too." Edward shook his head.

"Oh come on Edward all I want is for you to call me a cunt, and then you free to go home." Edward shook his head again.

"My mother taught me how to treat women, and one of those things was to never call a lady a bad word."

"Maybe Emmett was right then," Edward looked at me and grimaced.

"What did he say about me?"

"Oh just that you were a pussy, and probably gay since you haven't given it up to anyone yet. And I would hate to admit it, but I think he's right I mean you have girls throwing themselves at you and you don't really show them the time of day."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you saw me hooking up with Jenny this afternoon." I mentally started counting the amount of curse words I would be able to get Edward to say.

_One._

"Edward that was like a petty kiss, and how do I know you weren't thinking about her brother or something, I mean he is kind of hot if you're into that dark stuff." I looked at Edward and saw he was getting pissed.

"I. Am. Not. GAY!" I looked him in the eye and laughed.

"Yeah, right I mean you can't even call me a cunt, and I saw the way you were looking at Ryan's ass today in gym; I mean I'm not complaining, he's got a great ass especially in those gym shorts, the hottest guys are always gay, I mean Riley, Ryan and now you. Ugh I don't think I could take much more of this, and Edward it's okay if your gay I mean I won't tell anyone well besides Ryan I mean when he finds out he will go apeshit you know what I'll give him a call now." I reached for my phone on my end table, but Edward grabbed it before I could. I looked at him and saw he was fucking pissed, no forget pissed this motherfucker was infuriated.

"Did you fucking hear me you fucking cunt, I'M. NOT. FUCKING. GAY!"

_Holy shit Edward Mr. Prim and Proper just cursed four times in one sentence. _

"I know otherwise you wouldn't be here would you." He glared at me.

"Then why did you say that shit?"

_Five _

"It got you to use three different curse words on that list, including you calling me a cunt, congratulations Edward you passed your first Quiz!"

Edward hopped off my bed and shook his head, "Your nuts," I thought he was still pissed, but then I saw a slight smile on his face.

"So Friday?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Friday," I watched as Edward left the room and began thinking about what lesson I was going to teach him Friday.

"Edward, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to almost kill you. I listened as Emmett apologized to Edward.

"Yeah it's alright, just next time you're going to be a douche-bag could you at least warn me or something?" I laughed as I heard Edward call my brother a douche-bag, at least he was trying.

"I will, you wanna come up and play Halo for a bit?"

"Do you even have to fucking ask?" I heard Edward and Emmett laugh and knew everything would be okay between them.

Watching Edward leave made me see how he dresses. That was something I was going to have to fix during these lessons.

_I wanna play some naked peek-a-boo,_

_I wanna play some naked peek-a-boo, _

_I wanna play some naked peek-a-boo, _

_I wanna play some naked peek-a-boo._

I reached for my phone and I looked at my caller I.D. The name that I thought was gone for good was flashing on my screen. He can't be out already; he had ten years to life with hardly any parole. I started panicking, my heart was racing and everything around me was fading then finally turned black.

I was running in a forest, running away from his laugh that I was hearing in my head, I thought I got away, but then he appeared right in front of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what did I say would happen if you ever told anyone?" He smacked me across the cheek, and I fell to the forest ground, I felt a trickle of blood slide down the side of my lip where his finger nail cut me.

"You fucking bitch you ruined my life, I should have killed you when I wanted too, but I spared your fucking life and how do you fucking repay me you get me put in jail, but guess what Bella, I'm back and now no one will be able to help your pathetic ass." He put his hands around my neck and started choking me.

"Bella wake up," I tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Bella, wake up your having a nightmare." I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward and Emmett leaning over me.

My breathing was hard, and my throat was dry as can be. I got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Bella, do you wanna talk about it?" Edward called from up stairs I shook my head even though he couldn't see; I couldn't tell anyone what happened not ever nobody would look at me the same. They'll say I was stupid for going with an older guy that I was stupid and naïve to even change for him. That's what happened in Phoenix all my friends ignored me, and told me I was a slut or a whore. All because of him, because of James.

* * *

**Come on Press it... press it(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone the sixth chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the lovely characters go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!(:**

**REVIEW(:  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: HA HA That's Fucking Funny.

BPOV

"Holy Fuck MotherFucker Shit on a Stick that hurt! Emmett I'm gunna fucking kill you!" Alice and I were rolling on the floor laughing as we watched Edward chase Emmett up and down the stairwell. You see Emmett thought it would be funny to drop a book on Edward's head from the balcony, and believe me it was.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do I need to put soap in that mouth of yours?" I heard Esme scream from the kitchen, this only made Ali and I laugh harder.

"Sorry mom," Edward was just about to catch Emmett when he slipped and fell flat on his ass. This made Emmett stop running because he was laughing so hard, and give Edward the advantage to get up and tackle Emmett to the floor. It felt like the ground fucking shook. Esme ran into the room at the sound of the boys hitting the floor.

"Boys you stop that this instant!" Edward and Emmett didn't pay Esme any mind, they continued to roll around.

"I SAID TO FUCKING STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" Oh shit, go Esme.

Edward stopped and looked at Esme in surprise which Emmett the stupid-ass that he is trapped Edward to the floor; I looked at Esme and saw she looked like she was ready to have an aneurism so I decided to help, I pulled Emmett off Edward, but lost my balance and fell on top of Edward.

"Thank you Bella for your assistance with the boys, Emmett I don't appreciate you dropping a book on my son's head."

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen," Emmett smiled at Esme dimples and all, Esme's face softened and she blushed. Whoa what the fuck is that? Esme shook her head and walked back into the kitchen. I than remembered that I was on top of Edward and smiled.

"I didn't think you had it in you, I'm very proud my little grasshopper. You got me on top of you before the second lesson." Edward smiled up at me.

"I tend to surprise people," I laughed and tried to climb off of him, but he grabbed onto my hips and held me there.

"Edward you need to let go so I can get up," He shook his head and smirked at me.

"Having you in this position has made me realize you have fantastic tits, so I'd rather you stay where you are." I laughed and shook my head, Edward was doing very good with his swear words, which I was glad, the only downfall about him cursing so much was Esme has put soap in his mouth on more than one occasion.

"If you don't stop with that dirty mouth of yours you're going to end up having the entire bar of soap in there!"

Edward laughed and let go of my hips, I got up and sat back on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I refused to look at it, not after what happened last night. Ali and I were planning a mall and spa day with Ryan this weekend, so I would get a new number and phone then. I should have done it when he was put away, but I didn't think he was allowed to call me. I shook my head to stop thinking about it.

"Hey B, you coming," I looked at Ali and saw that everyone was heading towards the kitchen for lunch. I nodded my head and walked over to Ali. "You okay B?" I nodded and said that I was fine.

"Okay, well I was talking to Ryan before and he doesn't get off of work until about four tomorrow, so shopping will have to wait until about five. Is that okay?"

Perfect, this gives me plenty of time to have another lesson with Edward and have fun with my two best friends.

"Yeah that's perfect actually, I wanted to get another phone tomorrow morning, and this gives me the chance to do it." I smiled as I lied to Ali about what I was planning on doing tomorrow. Well I guess it wasn't really a lie, I will be getting a new phone tomorrow, that's just not the only thing I will be doing, but Ali doesn't need to know that.

"Okay well just make sure that you add my number when you get it."

"I'll try to see if they could scan my old numbers onto my new simcard, but if not you'll be the second number I put into my phone." She glared at me.

"Isabella Marie I should be the first number you put in that phone," I smiled and shook my head.

"There is a person that is more important then you and if you have a problem with that you could take it up with him." She huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"Edward Anthony I need to talk to you this instant, you're stealing my best friend and I don't think that's right." I laughed and walked into the kitchen.

"Alice I have no clue what you're talking about I'm not stealing Bella, she came to me." My mouth dropped, _'what?' _Edward looked at me and smirked.

"And why in the hell would she do that?" Knowing full and well why I went to Edward.

"Well that's for Bella and me to know and for you to NEVER find out." He pointed a fork at her and smiled.

Alice looked at me and smirked, I mouthed 'what?'

"Oh nothing," I laughed and shook my head.

"Well I'm gunna head home," I winked at Edward and he got the message.

"I'll walk you home," I smiled and walked outside onto the porch. I pulled out my cigs and lit up.

"Ah, that's better, I gotta stop going so long without these things," I inhaled the smoke into the lungs and I immediately felt a million times better.

"You know as sexy as you look smoking I'd appreciate if you didn't do it around my mother." I laughed and started walking down the walkway.

"Why is Mother Dearest going to band you from seeing me?" I looked at him and smiled with the cigarette between my lips.

"I don't know, I know she knows that you smoke because she has told me to steer clear of you the first time you were here." I laughed at the thought.

"Oh that's when I smoked in your house and flipped Em off," Edward nodded.

"Okay so tomorrow will be you clothing lesson and possibly something else which is a surprise, but only if you good and corporate with me." I winked at him and stomped out my cig right before my house. Thank god because I saw Charlie stepping out his police curser.

"Hello Chief Swan," Charlie turned towards Edward and I and smiled.

"Son, I see you've taken to hanging out my daughter hopefully your making a good impression on her." Edward smiled and nodded, I scoffed which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Young lady I hope you do not teach this boy you're not so innocent ways, he is a good kid and I know his parents intend for him to stay that way." He gave me a pointed look.

"What if he wanted to change father? Then his parents would have no say, I mean he is eighteen like me." I turned to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow bright and early babe," I walked into the house and was walking up the stairs when Charlie called my name. I sighed and turned toward him.

"What Pops I got to go do the homework thing." He glared up at me.

"Isabella, I was serious about what I said, you are to stay away from that boy unless you mean well." I laughed.

"Daddy Dearest, just because you don't approve of some things doesn't mean I don't mean well." I turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

God I love pissing him off.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," I said knowing it was Edward from seeing his car outside.

Charlie had left for work already for which I was glad, I didn't need him to start lecturing me about the innocence of Edward.

"Okay, now I have thought this over and I think you deserve a surprise if you don't give me a hard time with what I want you to buy." I told Edward.

"And what is this surprise?" Why do people always ask that I mean really, it's a surprise for a reason?

"I'm not telling you, you have to be a bad boy and listen to me," I smirked at him.

"Can we just go and get this over with?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Boy you need to learn that you can never, and I repeat never rush the art of shopping." Edward looked at me like I was four eyed.

After I was finished with my cercal we made our way to the Seattle Mall, Edward complained about it being too far away and I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Second rule never settle when you can have the best, you're lucky I'm not making you drive to LA, because believe me I wanted too."

"B, this is ridiculous Post Angeles is no more than an hour away and they have a pretty decent shopping mall, why do we have to drive all the way to Seattle?" I was about to slap him again, but he grabbed my hand before it made contact with his face.

"Woman, if you slap me one more time I will personally bite your hand off and stick it to my dick, do I make myself clear?"

_So much for going the day dry._

"There's the Edward I love, I want to see more of him."

EPOV

Bella said that she had a surprise for me and I was little more than worried about what it is going to be, though Masen was all shits n giggles about something. He currently had his mouth next to Bella's ear making it like he was licking and sucking on it.

"Stop," I said under my breath.

"Damn Edward I said I wanted to be bad not fucking rude I was talking about something rather important."

Shit.

"No Bella , I wasn't talking to you I was talking to myself," I was about to tell her I was talking to Masen, but that would have been awkward and just plain weird.

"Oh I get it Eddie was thinking with the wrong head?" I was confused at first until I got her innuendo.

"No Bella, I wasn't thinking with my dick, I was trying to tell myself to stop thinking about you…your speeding." She looked at me knowing that I was lying.

"Edward, another thing you need to know about me is I can easily tell when people are lying especially you."

"What do you mean, I'm an excellent liar," Bella laughed and looked at me briefly.

"Edward the tips of your ears turn a bright red when you're lying and you stutter on the last couple of words." I felt my cheeks heat up at what she said.

"_Stop being such a fucking pussy!" _Masen said from the back seat.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of what had to be the biggest mall in the state of Washington.

"What in the world are you getting me into?" Bella laughed as she stepped out the car. I decided to let Masen take over for a little at least until the shopping part was over.

* * *

"Edward are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" I looked at Bella and shook my head.

"No, why were you saying something important?" Masen currently took over my mind and was answering Bella in a way that I never would.

Bella smiled and nodded her head in what I assumed was approval.

"You are doing very well, I am amazed." I saw Masen smile his sly smile.

"Anyway, what size are you in jeans?" I honestly didn't know, and told Bella.

"How the fuck do you not know?" I shrugged my shoulders and told her how Alice does all the shopping in the family.

"That is fucked up get in the dressing room."

Bella turned me around and looked at my jean size and said she would be right back.

When she returned she was carrying a total of seven pairs of jeans in all shades and styles, about ten t-shirts, two belts and a leather jacket.

"What the fuck Bella you were gone like ten minutes." She looked at me through the mirror and slapped me in the back of the head. So I bit her hand and she yelped.

"I can't believe you just bit me," I laughed shrugged my shoulders.

"I warned you in the car you just don't listen to me."

"Whatever and what did I tell you boy, I don't fuck with fashion." She smiled at me and gave me a shirt and jeans.

"Strip," Bella sat on the bench in the back of the dressing room and watched me get undressed.

"Like what you see?" I was only joking but Bella licked her lips which my dick responded to almost immediately, but I willed it away with the thought of my parent having sex for she got the chance to see it.

"Edward you have no fucking clue, I mean really I always had the hinting suspicion that you had a fuck-hot bod, no to be honest I didn't think it would be true."

"Bella Babe you haven't seen anything yet," I winked at her and laughed with her mouth dropped open.

"Alright enough dilly-dallying let me see you." Once I had on the outfit Bella had given to me I spun around to face her.

"Edward you are so fucking hot," I smirked at her.

"I know right," Bella laughed and told me to strip again so I could try on the next outfit.

Bella, Masen and I went from store to store repeating the same process, me going into a huge dressing room, Bella bringing me hundreds of articles of clothing, me trying them on, Bella saying yes or no, and then Bella spending at least a thousand dollars on said clothes. We were currently stopping for lunch because I was complaining that I was hungry.

"What time is it?" Bella looked at her new blackberry that she brought with my credit card, but to be real I didn't give a shit.

"Five o'clock." What the fuck we've been here for almost seven hours.

"Don't worry we only have one more stop before you get your surprise, but only if you do the next thing I want you to do."

"Which is?"

"You need a little man scraping,"

"What the fuck is man scraping?" Bella smiled.

"Oh you'll see."

"_Hey dimwit man-scraping means she going to take you to get waxed, and not on your face."_

"Don't tell me she's going to…" Masen nodded his head and smiled.

"No, no, no, Bella no definitely NOT," She pouted at me.

"Come on Edward have you seen your chest area, so I can only imagine the other areas too, you probably can't even find your dick, plus if you don't have hair down there it makes your cock look bigger."

"I can find my dick just fine, and it is above average, so I don't need any man scraping in that area."

Bella pouted at me, "Please, please, pretty please, with me on top?" I laughed and thought about it.

"_If you want I can take over, I mean my pain tolerance is a lot higher than yours." _Masen was right about that he could take almost any level of pain.

"Fine, but this surprise better be fucking worth it." She clapped her hands and jumped up and down in her seat, she reminded me of Alice for a second.

"You will love your present, and will probably have whacking material for the next week." I sighed and finished eating my burger I really hope I don't regret agreeing to Bella's plan. Though I have the slightest suspicion that man-scraping hurt _way_ more then it sounded.

* * *

**So what did you think? I would really love to hear what you have to say!(:**


End file.
